Yesterday's heartache tomorrows love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Robin and Ted are at the bar talking, when he leaves to pick up his children, Zoey finds Robin alone trying to drown her sorrows. The two of them ends up having a one night stand, that develoupt into something more over the years. They are about to tell the group, when Ted shows up outside Robin's apartment with the blue french horn. Robin/Zoey.


_**Author's note: This is set between the deleted scene season 9 and the end of the show. It starts after Ted and Robin meets at the bar and continues from there. This is in a way an alternative ending before and after the Blue French Horn scene. **_

* * *

_**Yesterday's heartache, tomorrow's love **_

Robin sat looking after him, Ted, feeling like a fool, for misunderstanding what he was trying to say, and so she ordered another beer. How could she be so foolish, to think they could be something after all these years. This was the final straw she decided, she would not waste more time on him. She would get however drunk either here or old MacLaren's and go home alone or with some random dude.

On her third beer she heard a familiar female voice say, "Robin, what are you doing here?"

She turned to look at Ted's ex Zoey, she was with someone, but she told them something and they continued without her. She sat down on a stool next to Robin.

"I am drinking, what does it look like, thanks to stupid Ted," came the answer, before she could think it through.

"What did he do this time?" The other woman asked calmly, seeing that the other woman was clearly upset about whatever their mutual ex had done.

Robin quickly told her before taking another sip of her bottle. Zoey nodded as she ordered a beer saying, "Classic Ted, you're too good for him you know."

"I do, but he is familiar, if we got together at least I would know what I got into, I've known him for so long, and the kids like me, I don't mind them really, or him," said Robin honestly.

"It doesn't really seem like the right reason to be with him," said Zoey, taking a big sip of her beer bottle.

"I know, but I am not getting younger and I am tired of looking for someone, it is not that I am unhappy, I love my dogs, I love my job, but…" said Robin, not sure why she was even talking to Zoey or how to explain it. How she felt. As she spoke it annoyed her that she sounded like how Ted would in his younger days.

"I get it. you want someone to be with you, to be there on a bad day, who understands you," said Zoey with a gentle smile. Who wouldn't want that really.

"Yes," Robin nodded in agreement.

"But is Ted really that guy? I mean he got you to give up the dogs first time around, if he knew where they came from, wouldn't he do the same. And are you sure that you are ready to become a stepmom, care for his kids full time, not just being aunt Robin ? Wouldn't it be hard to raise the children that is a constant reminder of another woman ?" Zoey didn't know why she cared why she even asked her these questions.

"I can always tell him that I saved them from being killed due to the story I was doing on illegal dog fights, it is partly true, and I don't know, I really don't," she said frustrated, adding, "It shouldn't be this hard, being with someone shouldn't be this hard, our timing was always off. It still is and even though it would be nice and comfy and all I am tired of wrong timings I am tired of waiting for him, tired of being the second choice."

"Then don't! Stop waiting! let go! Move on be someone's first choice!" said Zoey looking at her, her blue eyes sparkling.

" I don't know how, I have been stuck on the idea of us for so long, I wouldn't know how to let go," said Robin honestly.

"I get would hard, why don't we just and get something to eat and then go out dancing or something and talk some more ?" Zoey offered polite as she finished the beer.

"That does sound nice, I could use some food now," Robin agreed as she slowly got on her feet. It would be nice to have someone outside the regular group to talk to for a change. Zoey smiled as she got up also.

* * *

Robin didn't quite know how they went from a nice dinner and talking crap about Ted and the rest, even her ex Barney at one point, to making out. Maybe it had been the loud music at the nightclub, or one drink too many, or that Zoey suddenly seemed so irresistible. She didn't even know who initiated the first kiss, she only knew it was needy and desperate and she didn't want it to end. What started at the nightclub, continued in an alley close by, Zoey was pressing her against the wall, moaning into the kiss. As they stopped for breath, Robin managed to get out, "Wait what are we doing ?"

"Making out, or at least I thought we were," Zoey said with a sly smile, her tone ever so innocent.

"I know we are making out, silly, but wouldn't it be better to continue in one of our apartments instead of here?" Robin said, her Canadian accent shining though.

"You're sexy when you talk Canadian and sure we can go to your place if you like, mine is a mess," said Zoey with a shrug.

"You are you don't mind the dogs ?" Robin wondered.

"No, I told you earlier I love dogs," said Zoey in a soft tone.

Robin nodded, dragging the other woman out of the alley, then into a taxi, before heading home.

It was a blur after that, but she did remember they fucked each other as soon as they got back to the apartment, and that Zoey went down on her after, only to come up, stroking her cheek and tell her she was beautiful and she would always put her first. Robin had fallen asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

The brunette was woken the next morning by one of her dogs Rover, and got up, finding his and the others chain heading out of the building. Was she sure it was a good idea to sleep with Zoey the night before, no, did she regret it, no, did she want to do it again, yes. Screw Ted, the other woman was right she didn't deserve to be a backup, she deserved to be put first. And as she thought over the years with the old gang, she hated that they made fun of her when she said something referring to Canada or uttered words in her accent from there. Zoey didn't, and even though it the night before had been to get in her pants, the brunette was sure she found it sexy.

She smiled as she passed a bakery on the way back from the park, buying so, freshly baked bread they could have for breakfast. She didn't take the longest route this morning, not wanting to leave Zoey alone for too long. As she opened the door she found the apartment to be quiet still meaning she was most likely still sleeping.

The brunette made sure to wash her hands and fill the dogs food bowls before entering the bedroom, seeing Zoey still sleeping ever so peacefully, looking almost like an angel with her blonde hair sprawled over her pillow.

Robin crawled back into bed, kissing her lips gently to wake her. The other woman's eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled at her saying, "Hi beautiful, been up long?"

"A little under an hour, needed to take the dogs for a walk, reminding me I never asked you if I should set the alarm early if you had to go to work, or if you even do work," Robin said, she couldn't recall it came up the night before.

"I do work, I have two jobs, I work at an animal shelter, and I am still a freelance journalist," she said.

"I should have remembered you were a journalist since you wrote that article about Ted back in the day. I guess I never thought you needed to work since you know the Captain, which I now realize is a stupid thing to say," said Robin surpassed by this.

"Well I got the degree before I meet the Captain, but he preferred I was the little wife and I was that mostly. I got a lot of money when I divorced him, but doing nothing bores me and I figured I couldn't demonstrate forever, I started writing more articles in addition to work at the animal shelter, I really love animals," she said with a soft smile.

"And here I pictured you worked for GreenPeace or something," said the brunette with a small laughter.

"I may have been an activist, but I prefer to stay in New York, although if you have to move for work and wanted me to go with I suppose I could," she admitted with a soft tone.

"One day at the time, for now I am wondering if I can interest you in some breakfast, I usually eat cereal, but I bought some bread on the way back," Robin said and returned the smile.

"Sounds good to me," said the blonde, before vanishing into the bathroom to take a quick shower before having breakfast with her date. She felt a small tingle inside her by the thought that this could become something still she wanted to take it one day at the time, not rushing into anything, having a feeling she needed to go slow with Robin.

* * *

It was an afternoon years later that Robin found herself reflecting over how odd it was that a random one night stand had evolved into a longtime relationship. Zoey and she was almost always together when they weren't working. She had even followed her abroad for a while, making the trips more enjoyable. Then there were others where the blonde spent home taking care of the dogs, while Robin was travelling alone. The dogs seemed to warm up to her almost instantly and she to them. Since the blonde mostly did freelance work, she instead used most of her time down at the shelter, working on promoting it so more animals would get new homes. Robin even made a news segment on it, not mentioning Zoey of course, still it had helped. Now they were debating over taking in a sixth dog or a child. Zoey being fully aware that Robin couldn't carry, felt it would be unfair if she did so they were leaning towards adopting or fostering. It was Robin that brought it up one day, tearfully admitting something she would never tell her friends, deep down she wanted to become a mother, nature just didn't want it that way. Zoey had held her for some time, saying that if that was what she wanted they would find another way, upon Robin had told her maybe it was not a good idea as she felt old. The blonde had told her that was nonsense and in the end they agreed to look to see if they found a fit. In the end both women had agreed trying to foster a child and if that worked out they would adopt him or her. They had then signed up for the system and earlier that week they had been interviewed and their homes had been checked out, now they were waiting for the call to say everything would be in order. Robin knew two things all too well, one that she needed to tell her friends this as soon as possible and two she wanted to marry Zoey. And so she had talked to her love the night before about the first thing, and they planned to invite everyone over to Robin's apartment the following weekend sit them down and then tell them together. Fate would however not have it that way.

Just as Robin managed to get the five dogs inside, her doorbell rang. She sighed as she ran over to the window to see who was outside. She really didn't have time for company right now as she was about to start on dinner since her love would be home in not too long. She was already running a little late since her walk had taken longer than expected. Looking down she saw Ted standing there, holding up the blue french horn. She couldn't help but smile as she buzzed him up, so many memories connected to that thing, a simple gesture that long ago had meant a ton. She knew that him holding it up like that meant he was asking for her to commit to him, and she knew she had to lay all the cards on the table. She let him inside, giving him a friendly hug saying, "Ted, what are you doing here?"

It wasn't that he hadn't stopped by before, it wasn't even that she didn't want him to stop by, she just wasn't expect him to come, as he never showed up unannounced. He looked at her the woman he had a whole history with, the woman he now wanted to start a relationship with, the woman he hoped would agree to this, the woman he always felt he had a special connection with. He took a deep breath saying, "I was hoping maybe we could start a future together, because I love you and I don't want to live another moment without you, Robin. I have always loved you, I only realized it too late."

"Yes, well that is the thing, Ted, it is too late," she said with a sigh. Even if she hadn't been with Zoey, she wouldn't have agreed to this she knew.

"And there is nothing I can say to convince you otherwise," said he, it was still a hope in his voice.

"No, you see that years ago when you left me at that bar, I met someone else, and we have since then become and item. We are in the process of getting a foster child, and I hope to marry her someday. She made me aware that I needed to move on from you, that you would never put me first, that being a stepmother for your children would be too hard. She was and is right, if you put me first you would never have married Tracy in the first place, but you needed to do that to have the perfect family, a boy and a girl. You did Ted, you were happy, and I wanted nothing more for you. You deserved it after all your years of looking for the right one, but I can't be that woman you want me to be. I cannot come in and be the woman that pick up the pieces after Tracy. I think I realized that night back then when you said no to me, that even if you had say yes, we are too different. You never really listened to me, Ted, you only took what you considered were best for you and modeled it thereafter. If you loved me you would have followed me around the world like she has, you wouldn't have said I love you on the first date, you would have accepted that I didn't want children when I told you. You would accepted my flaws and been happy with me as I was, as I am. But you couldn't and I know if I were to be with you I would in time be unhappy, because lord knows I adore those children, but they would always been a painful reminder of what could never be," she finished.

He looked at her baffled had he really been so wrong, even his children said they had chemistry. A sigh as he said, "I thought we had chemistry, the children even saw it."

"We do Ted, you will always be the first I loved that much, and I care deeply for you and them, but that is all it will ever be. Something that once was but it will never be again. You are a good man Ted, and a great dad. Even if I am not right for you I am sure you will find someone," She said, gently patting his shoulder, giving him a tender look, before adding, "I really need to start dinner soon, as she will be home any minute and I am already late in doing so."

"You are not even going to ask me to stay so I can meet this great love of your life?" he said, wondering if she was telling the truth or not. Wondering why she never brought this woman over if they had been together for years.

"I don't think…" she started as she heard the key in the lock on the other side, struggling a bit, before it turned and the door opened. Zoey eyeing the look not looking up said, "Babe, we really need to change this look soon, it is driving me crazy."

Ted looked at the other woman in disbelief wondering how the hell his ex had ended up with another one of his exes and Zoey of all persons. Since Robin didn't answer Zoey looked up seeing them, but Robin's stern face she could only guess what she walked into. She closed the door saying, "Hey Ted."

"This is your great love, you cannot be serious ! Of all the people in the world, of all the women in the world, you had to pick her, did you do that to hurt me?" he looked at Robin with hard eyes now.

"See there is me, me, me and no I did it for myself, she is a great listener and she cares for me in ways you never did. I am with her because I love her and she loves me the way I deserve to be loved. She always put me first as I do the same for her," Robin was raising her voice now. Zoey that knew her by now, knew she was at the breaking point. She walked over taking her ham in her own, squeezing it gently, to make her calm, as she looked at Ted saying, "You broke her more than once, you make her give up her dogs, those were her babies. Ted. It would be the same as if a new woman asked you to give up your children, you turn her down and then you expect her to just say yes to you years later. You got some nerves, just back off."

"Stay out of it, Zoey, this doesn't concern you," he said, sensing defeat. Why of all people did it have to be Zoey.

"When it concerns the woman I love, the one I have a family with, the one I share my life and future with, and the one I do intend to marry, it does concern me, now if there wasn't anything else, you can take your horn and leave," she said in a due not push this tone.

He was about to ask if this was really what Robin wanted, but then he understood she already made her choice and due to the choices he had already made he was now too late. And so with hanging head, he took the horn and walked out the door. Zoey leaned to give Robin a peck on the cheek, asking, "Are you alright, babe?"

"I am, but not sure he will be," she said with a sigh. Before Zoey she a fan of pet names, but she got used to the other woman calling her, babe, hot stuff of sweetie, figuring she didn't mind, it wasn't all that bad really. She figured she in the past had hated it because the one she was with wasn't really the right person and she therefore didn't want to feel like she was in their possession. With Zoey it was different as she didn't feel tied down in the same way, she felt like her own person and she belongs to her at the same time, it was nice. Besides it helped that she used it more in private than out.

"I know he is your friend and you care about him, but you know deep down he had this coming. Be just needs time to adjust and if he can't be wasn't a good friend to begin with," she concluded.

"I know, I should start dinner, I am sorry I haven't had time to finish it,' she Said with a tired sigh.

"No, Robin, please sit or lay down and relax a little, I will take care of it," said Zoey pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Robin returned it as she whispered, "My hero, you are aware Ted most likely will tell the rest before we have a chance."

"Oh I do, but I don't care, because I am happy with you, and you shouldn't either," said Zoey, pecking her check before going into the kitchen. Robin looked after her for a second before she sat down on the couch, having one of the dogs jump up and lay his head in her lap. She stroked him so gently wondering if she was doing the right thing being with Zoey. She had never been happier she knew, even if they had hidden themselves from her friends. She just wasn't up for their comments in case they were judge mental or anything like it, she didn't anyone to ruin their happiness. Mostly because she had finally found it and wanted it to last. She heard Zoey singing from the kitchen, and with a smile on her lips she dozed off, dreaming on them, knowing as long as they had each other they would always be alright.

Zoey came out in the living room, just as the phone rang. She wondered if she should answer it or not as it was Robin's phone, but as it was not the first time, she figured it could do no harm. After all the other woman being sound asleep seemed to be needing some rest, she like herself was not as young as she had once been, but the blonde didn't mind in the slightest. Besides she had been on early and late with the new station lately so she had barely had time to breathe. A deep breath as she answered, "Scherbatsky's phone, Zoey speaking."

"So it is true," she heard Lily's voice on the other end. Clearly Ted must either gone there or called when he left in a hurry.

"Yes, Lily, it is true, shall I have her call you after we have eaten?" The other woman asked politely.

"Yes, and I suppose I will see you around ?" Lily said, it was more a question than a general comment.

"That you will," said Zoey with a smile, then turning to see her love looking at her. She smiled back saying, "Dinner is ready and you need to call Lily after."

"I know, I should had this conversation ages ago, but better late than never," said Robin in a tender tone.

"I agree, should we eat in the kitchen or here?" The blonde asked.

"Kitchen," said Robin and got up, on the way there passing a picture of herself and Zoey by the Colosseum, they had stopped by there while Robin was covering a case near Rome. They had both enjoyed the old buildings and places, and the culture in general. Robin knew Zoey enjoyed it a bit more than herself, but even she got impressed by some of the places they had visited in Rome and other places over the years. She only now saw the irony that after Zoey she had been more into these things, places she hadn't really thought about before, that when Ted talked about his job she found it a bit boring, but with Zoey it was fun. Mostly because it allowed them to see hidden treasures together. The smell of macaroni and cheese brought her out of her train or thoughts. The blonde might not be the best cook, but she wasn't the worst either, and right then she was just glad that she had made some food as she was starving. As they sat down, Robin looked at her saying, "Thank you for making dinner."

"You are welcome, babe," she said with a smile the brunette loved so very much. It was honest and warm. Robin smiled back before she started to eat, trying to ignore the fact she had to talk to Lily when they were done.

As soon as they were done eating and the dishes were clear, Zoey changed into a workout attire and took, Ronan, one of the dogs out for a jog. She did this every night unless she felt under the weather. Robin found her phone, taking a deep breath and then dialed Lily's number.

The other woman soon picked ups saying, "Hi Robin."

"Hi Lily, I guess I owe you and explanation ?" Robin sighed, knowing this was long overdue.

"Yes, that would be nice," Lily said with a deep sigh. When Ted had come over rambling about Zoey and Robin being a couple she found it hard to believe. Especially that Robin hadn't told her something if it was as serious as he claimed.

"Years ago when I was back in town, I stumbled upon Ted and well I said some things I wish I didn't, and I got stuck at the bar, trying to drown my sorrows when who should walk in but Zoey. We started talking and I found that she was right in a lot of things. I am not sure if it was the amount of alcohol or mutual attraction or a mix that made us end up in bed that night, but we did. It was unexpected, and pleasant and when I woke the next morning I had no regrets, for the first time in years I felt so at peace, like everything would be alright as long as she was there. It is stupid really, because I never felt attracted to a woman before her, or considered myself gay, I think it is more the fact that she is who she is rather than a woman. In any case she accepts me for me and I her for her and she has helped me so much over the years. Sure we do disagree from time to time, but nothing big and we find our mutual grounds like you and Marshall, and what started as a simple affair turned into something more, I love her more than I have with anyone before her, Lily, I really do. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would react like Ted, and I don't want to lose you as a friend over this, and I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she finished.

Lily took a deep breath, trying to process what Robin had just told her. She hated to admit how much she had sometimes missed Zoey after she and Ted ended things. She knew Robin did too, seeing it was nice to have a third woman there with the three men. She couldn't even blame her friend for not waiting around for a Ted anymore, after all he had hurt her more than once and in many ways they weren't comparable at all. When he came by earlier talking about the chemistry he felt she had with her and the children and how she mislead him, she couldn't fail to hear that was how he saw it, how he wanted to see it, how he wanted it to be. And maybe if he had as she said ask sooner it would have been the two of them, but Robin had been right in telling him that it was too late. She deserved better and so she asked, "Is she good to you Robin ?"

"She is, she always put me first and cares about my wishes as I do about hers and she spoils me, she really does care about me, Lily, and I in turn care about her. She even got my dad to tell me he was proud of me, and realize he has been wrong in treating me like a son, she fixed things between us. Not at once, but in time, even though I and dad still smoke the occasional cigar when I am home, and talk sports, but it is easier now," Robin said, a smile on her lips. She could still remember how Zoey bravely had told her father one of the first time she came home with Robin that he better stop treating her the way he did in the past, it was hurting her, and she didn't want her woman to get hurt, and so if he continued she would make sure they never spoke again. Not that they spoke much to begin with after he remarried, but she knew Robin missed him. After that he called her about twice a week to check up on her, trying to change his attitude a little. The biggest moment was when he told her he was proud of her for getting as far as she had, having the guts to travel the world to cover the news.

"I am so glad to hear that," said Lily, meaning every word as she added, "I think Ted mentioned something that you two wanted to start a family ?

Lily was treading carefully knowing her friend took it harder than she wanted to admit that she couldn't have children of her own. She didn't even know if she should ask about this.

"Yes, we are trying to get a foster child, we are waiting for the final call if they find us suitable, and to be honest I am a bit scared. Being an aunt is one thing, but trying to raise a child coming for a difficult home or past is another. Still we found it was the best thing for us, and if it works out we might adopt him or her in the future," said Robin honestly.

"I am so happy to hear you two are doing so well together, if you need any recommendations or so regarding that let me know, Marshall and I will gladly talk to them," said Lily, Robin could picture her smiling through the phone.

"Thank you, I will make sure to keep that in mind, honestly though you think Ted will be alright with all of this ?" Robin wondered.

"In time, and it would have been unfair of him to expect you to wait around for him. He got his kids and before you say anything, I am sure they won't hate you," said Lily in a calm tone.

"Thanks Lil, I will still see you two for the dinner party as planned ?" She asked politely.

"Yes of course," said Lily.

"Alright, I will call you later and give my best to Marshall," she said before hanging up when lily said her goodbyes. She put the phone aside, about to turn on the TV when the door unlocked and Zoey came inside panting, sweaty from her job, in Robin's eyes she was perfect. She smiled at her, making the other woman, tilt her head, looking at her, asking, "What ?"

"You are perfect, you know that," said the brunette smiling at her love.

"And you are crazy, I am gonna hit the shower, then we can watch a movie alright?" She asked, managing to catch her breath.

"Yes, it is one thing I am wondering about though, before you do that," the brunette looked at her.

"Alright ?" Zoey said, looking at her with tentative eyes.

"You want to marry me ?" Said Robin, tilting her head looking at her.

"You are sure about this, you know you don't have to do that to be with me," Zoey said, knowing it was hard for her love to ask that.

"I am, so which is it ?" Robin asked, looking at her.

"Yes, of course I wanna marry you," said Zoey, knowing it was probably not really romantic telling the story in the aftermath, even in her eyes the gesture counted as tons. She walked, bent down and kissed her lips to seal the deal as tears formed in Robin's eyes, she had never before been this happy.

* * *

Zoey was nervous and it was not hard to tell, as they were walking into the open day held by the center dealing with new foster families. She had never quite pictured herself becoming a mother this way, as whenever she was a kid and dreamed about becoming that would carry the baby. Still she supposed this was on the same lengths in a way, just like you couldn't choose the child you gave birth to, you didn't choose the one you went home with from the open day. It didn't matter if you wanted one of the kids, they would have to want you. She and Robin had talked a lot about it over the years, and both had come to the conclusion that since they were no longer that young they would try to find a child that were over the toddler stage, maybe even a preteen or early teenage years, as they probably needed it the most. However looking around at the other families it became clear to the blonde that they were the only lesbian couple there, maybe this wasn't wise after all, maybe a child didn't want to come home with them at all. Startling she heard Robin's soft voice say, "Zo, are you listening?"

"I am sorry, babe, I am just nervous that is all," she answered, blushing shyly.

"I know, but if you think you are, imagine the kids, especially the older ones that probably have been moved around from home to home, for lord knows how long," she said, looking over at the older ones standing by themselves, people seemed to overlook them. Robin had eyes on a girl, she guessed she was fifteen, wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a shirt with a print and a denim jacket. Her brown hair had pink ends, and she looked frustrated. Most likely no one would come for her.

"You are right, it couldn't hurt to talk to some of them I suppose," said Zoey, giving her a soft smile. She somehow wished she could take them all home, but knew that that was impossible.

"I agree, so what do you say we talk to that girl over there, pink ends?" Robin said with a nod towards her. Zoey gave her a nod and they walked over to her. Not sure how to approach her Zoey said, "Hi, we are Robin and Zoey…"

Before she could say anything more the girls said, "You are looking for a kid to fix, someone to make better, just walk on, I am not the kid you want, I am a bad seed or so they say."

"I don't see how that can be true, even if you have done some bad things, it doesn't make you bad. I know because we both made a ton of bad things before we found each other. Besides, we are not here to fix a child, we are here to help one, maybe give someone a better future. However we won't force anyone," Zoey tried, her love nodded to this.

"Where do you live? Because I kind of like the school I go to now, and I would rather not move far from it," the girl said calmly.

"I am sure no matter where we live we could get you to the school, if you like it there," said Robin, finding it odd this girl that seemed like a rebel liked school.

"Do you have pets, I am allergic to cats, can't have them near," she said with a sigh.

"We have five dogs, no cats, neither are cat people," Robin answered, adding, "It is okay if you don't like dogs though, we can move them to my aunt. We want to do what you feel is best."

"I like dogs, do you have a picture of them?" she wondered curiously.

Robin found her phone, and quickly found a picture of her furry babies, their fury babies. They now lived mostly at Zoey's townhouse as it was more convenient, after they learned they were approved to be foster parents a few months back. Still they also kept the apartment, just in case it was needed. The girl looked at the five dogs saying, "They look nice."

"They are, all rescue dogs that needed a new home," Robin said with a soft smile.

"I would like to come and meet them, there is one thing though, I have a brother and he is shy, so if he doesn't want to go, I won't," she said with a deep sigh.

"That is understandable, maybe you could introduce us to your brother," Zoey encouraged. They hadn't planned on two kids right away, but since they had room that wasn't really an issue.

She nodded and walked towards the back of the building, where a young boy, seemed to be curled up listening to an old walkman, coming around to his front they saw his face was slightly bruised. The girl said, "This is my younger brother Jordan, he is nine now. The other kids are mean to him as his hearing is really bad on his left ear. It is because when he was younger our dad he used to beat us and once when he got drunk and angry, Jordan got in his way, he beat him so hard that blood came out of his ear. I saved up you know so I can one day get him a hearing aid or something, but… In any case he loves music, especially from Disney movies and musicals. Also why the other tease him, saying he is gay. He is just shy."

Robin looked over from the young children Zoey seeing that this story clearly affected her. She bent down so she was on Jordan's level saying, "Hi, I am Robin, and that is Zoey, she is my fiance and we would like for you and your sister to come and live with us. If it works out and you two like it, maybe you can continue to live there."

Jordan looked at his sister to see if she seemed okay with him talking to them, she nodded, "Is it alright I bring my school books and things, I don't have a lot, if you have little space. I can only bring a few if that is the case. I don't want you to have any trouble."

"Of course it is alright you bring your things, we have plenty of space and you need to let us know if there is anything you want or need," Robin offered polite.

"I am fine with just a bed. I like milk and cereal the one with the frog, but I know it is expensive so I will have whatever you have really," he said, looking down.

"Hmm , how about we make you a deal, both of you, if you eat whole wheat bread or salads for breakfast in the weekdays, you can have any cereal you want for the weekends, how does that sound?" Robin asked, looking from one to the other.

"You don't have to do that though, we are used to barely having food at all," said the girl.

"We want to, and we would also like to have a doctor check your ear, see if we can do something," said Robin, getting a nod from Zoey.

"I can eat cereal all weekend, really I can," he said excitedly.

"Only for breakfast but yes," said Robin.

"Penny likes the one with Tony the tiger," he said, making her roll her eyes.

"Alright, I shall remember that always, why don't I get your full names so we can go and take care of the paperwork," said Robin, standing up, feeling cereal was nothing in a world where they could have anything.

"Jenny and Jordan Hardwick," said the girl and smiled at her, only for a second thought, then looking at her brother, "We will get our things and meet you here in ten minutes."

"Alright," the two women said, smiling as the two children ran inside.

Robin knew she would never regret it no matter how hard it got. It was only later that evening she saw wondering about it all. How these two children may one day be theirs, the young boy with hair as blonde as Barney's and the young girl with hair almost like her own. They almost looked like the two children she dreamed she would have with Barney many years ago. She had called him not long after they got them settled, telling him the good news, he was overjoyed on his behalf, being a father himself. It seemed that it wasn't much of the old Barney left after he got his daughter, Ellie. He was a good father though, to Robin and the other's surprised, and even if he shared custody with her mother, Dani, Ellie spent most of her time at Barney's place. The old fortress of Barneytude didn't even look close to what it once had, something Robin found sweet. The old porn-shelves now was painted blue and had children and family movies on them. The film projectors had gotten smaller screens on them, there were drawings on the fridge and everywhere else his daughter made. And pictures of her, even a big painting of her and Barney from when she was five hung proudly on the wall. Robin knew he was planning on moving soon though so his daughter could have her own room, instead of sharing with him. She was happy for him, and he for them. The dinner they had with him, Lily and Marshall six months prior had been clearing the air and now that she didn't have to hide Zoey she felt much better.

Still seeing Barney could be a dad, it gave hope that she and Zoey could become mothers and now they had, at least they started on the project. Once they got home, they had shown the children around, so they would be familiar with the place and then they had given them a room on the second floor. For now both had a bed, white walls, a wooden desk, and a dresser with drawers. The two women said it was up to the children to paint and decorate their rooms any way they wanted it, if they wanted one color on the walls, pictures, posters, patterns, it was all up to them and they would help in any way they could. They had also meet the dog and the biggest named, Muffin, was now sleeping by Jordan's bed. The brunette could feel how her heart swelled by the thought of it, they had two children, and they were perfect. Of course she knew haven been through various foster homes they would need this to be different and give them security that it would last. That they really cared, which was why Robin had called Barney. The man that used to have a dozen guys had to have connection to a good doctor, or one knew someone that could help Jordan. After all having a daughter himself, she had to have a doctor of some kind. After having talked for a while Barney had given her to number of a Doctor Olson, an ear, nose, throat specialist, and Robin had decided she would call the next morning. Now she was reflecting over how odd it was that she could call him regarding something like that. That he after all these years still had her back. Then again being two of a kind they tended to see eye to eye in a lot of things. And Robin had been there a lot when it came to his daughter over the years, and he couldn't have been happier that she found love and they were starting a family together. He even said it at the dinner party, if they needed anything ever, it was just to give him a ring. The only one that cancelled on the dinner and she hadn't talked to the past time period was Ted. He seemed to take it hard that she rejected him, but Robin had decided to not let it impact her as she was happy, and she deserved to be. She even gotten a call from both of his two children saying they would love to meet her children as soon as they settled. The brunette had told them they were always welcome, as they always would be.

She looked over at Zoey, she was being unusually quiet tonight, even sitting by the TV she usually talked. It did concern the brunette a little and she asked, "Care to talk about what is troubling you?"

"It was just something Nancy said when we signed the paper, that Jenny tended to migrate over to her mother from time to time, hoping things would change that they could move back some day, but according to their mother that is not a possibility she doesn't want them even now that thing are better. She might have wanted them back then, but the new man that she married some years back, he said he was done with kids and as she wanted it to work, she found it better the children never came around. I can't even imagine what that would be like, your parents not wanting you, or learning about it. She, Nancy said their mother haven't told them, and that we should all sit them down one day. How do you tell them that?" Zoey wondered, you could heat how hear heart broke when she was talking.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but we will figure something out, I promise, the important thing is to let them know they are wanted here," Robin pointed out, adding, "And that we are not trying to take anyone's place."

"I know and I don't intend to, it just breaks my heart, knowing that," she whispered, looking at Robin with teary eyes, when they heard a small voice behind them ask, "She doesn't want us?"

Unaware that Jenny had come downstairs and that she was listening, both women exchanged looks before Robin said, "Come here, Jenny, please."

"No, this cannot be right, she can't have said that, it can't be true," she objected with a shaky voice, bolting for the front door. Surely her own mother could not have said that, no matter how hard things got she had always cared for her and her brother. She needed to go over there, she needed to hear this wasn't so. The dogs seeing the door opening ran outside at once. Robin sighed as she went to get them inside, seeing the young girl taking her bike, and pedaling as fast as she could. Luckily she knew where the mother lived so she had no problem driving there. Once the dogs were back in she looked at Zoey saying, "I will get her as one have to stay here with Jordan."

"I shouldn't have said anything, this is all my fault," tears in Zoey's eyes now. The four dogs sending their human was sad, came over to comfort her.

"You know that isn't true, I will be back as soon as I can," said Robin as she walked back out to her car, driving towards the house of the other woman, glad it wasn't that far away. Once she got there she didn't see Jenny or her bike, making her drive around the block, before she found her sitting on a bench by a playground. She took a deep sigh of relief as she got out of the car and walked over to her. As she sat down beside her the young girl said, "You were right, she doesn't want her there, I don't get it, were we that bad?"

"No, Sweetie, you were not, it is just sometimes having a child is harder than one might expect, and sometimes it doesn't fit as well as you thought it would, and when that happens it better to walk away. To do what is best for the child, or children. I am sorry it happened to you though, I wish it wasn't so," Robin said in the softest tone.

The young girl nodded sadly, just looking ahead of her, asking, "Can we sit here for a while?"

"For as long as you wan, but I think we should return home before morning, Zoey might worry," said Robin, with a soft smile, knowing she most likely was pacing the living room already.

"She does, but she hasn't known us for a day yet," said Jenny surprised.

"Well you know how some like your mother, give birth to a baby and have to take care of you, trying to do the best they can?" said Robin, knowing their mother were limited when it came to money.

"I suppose so," she answered, looking at her.

"Then there is persons like Zoey and I, I can't have children of my own, and so we wanted to help someone like you and your brother. We have been waiting for a chance to that for some time. And even though you are not babies it is her, our first time to try to be good parents. We haven't done this before, we have only been aunts and it is scary as we want you two to be happy, healthy and feel at home with us. I know it won't happen overnight, and I am not even saying you should call us mom or anything, all I am saying that being a parent is hard also. Even if you and your brother stay for a night or two or for the rest of your life, we will worry about you, because we consider you our children. We hope you stay longer than a night or two though," said Robin, her tone being tender.

She nodded taking her words in, before she said, "You said before if there was anything we wanted or needed, we should tell you right?"

"Yes?" Robin said looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I know this is stupid, but Jordan he always wanted a Princess party, where everyone came dressed as princes and princesses. My mom and dad and later stepdad never granted him that, or gave him any princess things. He stole a magazine once and my stepdad burned it, saying he should become a real man. The thing is though he plays football with his buddies also, at school and they don't mind, and he isn't gay or anything. Maybe if you plan on having one to them introducing us to family and friends we could have a princess party and if they bring gifts they could be princess related. I know he would love it," she said and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"We can make a Princess party for sure, you think he wants a dress also, as I am sure Barney know someone that can make that, I saw his daughter dressed like Cinderella once," she said with another smile, thinking about it.

"That would be awesome, his favorite Ariel, so a pink or green dress maybe," she suggested.

"I am sure we can fix that, do you want a princess dress also?" she asked, to be sure.

"Nah, I rather be a Prince, like Eric or something," she said with a yawn.

"I think it is time to go home," said Robin with a small laugh.

"Home," she whispered, as she got up, took the bike and followed Robin to her car. She fell asleep on the way back, so Robin carried her up to her bed as soon as they got inside. She took off her shoes and let her sleep in her clothes for now, kissing her forehead gently. As soon as she found Zoey she said, "It is alright, they will be alright."

"Thank God, I was so worried," the blonde said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We have to do something for them though, and this is big," said Robin with a small laughter.

"Oh?" said Zoey, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Host a Princess party, and have everyone come, I would say in six moths, that way we might have managed to fix something with Jordan's ear and also fix the bedroom. Apparently he loves Princesses. Maybe we could even get married down at city hall before it. I should call Ted about it though," Robin said, dreading it.

"No let me, I will go to his job tomorrow," said Zoey, kissing her love, once again feeling blessed to have this amazing woman in her life, to be hers and to feel so loved. She could hardly wait to have this party for the children, knowing it would be a big success already, and just the thought of getting married even if it was just down at city hall gave her flutters inside. Even though the proposal hadn't been much, it still meant the world to her, as Robin made her feel like she was her whole world every single day, and that was all she needed. She and their slowly growing family was everything she could have ever asked for and she could hardly wait to make breakfast and lunches for the children in the morning, even if it would take some time getting used to everything, she knew they would manage. How she knew, it was because as long as they had each other they would be okay and they conquer the world.

* * *

Early the next morning, that Zoey walked into the building where Ted had his company. She hadn't talked to him or had any desire to do so since he had been yelling at her and Robin about six months prior. She knew that her love had tried to contact him and he didn't reply, and how it was hurting her as Robin missed her friend. It didn't make Zoey jealous in any way though, she knew the ship had sailed for Robin and Ted that night she picked up the pieces. Still she needed him to be okay with them because of their growing family, and his children wanted their honorable aunt in their life. And so here she was in the office of the man that had let her down years prior. She couldn't blame him for doing so of course, in the end she found they were to different and she knew the relationship would have ended at a later point, if he hadn't done it then. To her it was more the way he did it, that however didn't matter much at the current point, the thing that did was Robin, her Robin, her love, her sweetheart, her wild bird.

Reaching the desk where the secretary sat she said, "Is Ted Moseby in, I would like to see him."

"He is and he has some time now, who should I say is here?" she asked polite.

"An old friend," Zoey said polite, not sure what they were at this point.

The secretary nodded and called for Ted. Zoey soon saw him appear rolling his eyes at him. She could tell he didn't want to talk to her, but she said, "Ted, we really need to talk, and you need to listen to what I have to say."

"Alright," he took a deep breath, gesturing for her to follow him into his office. Once they were there he gestured for her to talk, say whatever she wanted to say.

"Look I know it can't be easy finding out what you did when you did, but not talking to Robin, to us is not the answer. That woman cares for you Ted, for you children, she loves those kids, she just doesn't love you the way you love her, anymore. I would believe that you remember that afternoon at the cafe years back, she told you how she felt and you said you didn't feel the same. I found her there, trying to drink her sorrows away, finding she was wrong. She only wanted to be with you because it was safe and familiar, and she cares for you. She thought she loved you the right way, but talking it over she figured it was more the fear of being alone. She was never ready to step in and be a surrogate mother for your children, I think you know as well as I do it would hurt her too much, deep down. You had your wife, your kids, a full life, you were happy, Ted, don't you owe her the same. Does it really matter that it is me that can give her that, or would you have taken it equally hard if it was someone else," she finished, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"I don't know, Zoey as it wasn't anyone else it was you. Of course I want her and you to be happy and have whatever life you choose. I never said I didn't, I think it was more of a shock that is all, and I didn't know how to react. I still don't. I never in a million years picture her to be gay or you for that matter, or to fall for each other. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense, and I am glad she found you of all the people in the world. I planned to call or pick up when she called, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Because when I did, it would mean I had to go on," he said with a deep sigh.

"I know that, but the thing is Ted, last night we got two foster children in our care, in six months we plan to throw a kickass party to welcome them to the family, and we really cannot do that without their uncle Ted, and we also could use some guidance when Jordan grow older if there is some typical guy things we can't answer. So will you please be a part of our family again," she tried with a small smile.

"Of course, just let me take it step by step," he said and smiled back.

"Step one, call Robin, step two talk to her, alright?" she said with a wink.

"Alright, you win Zoey," he said with a heartfelt laughter.

"Good, now I really have to go as I have a job interview," she said, looking at him. It was odd to see him so many years later, yet he was still the same old Ted. Maybe behind a new desk, but his style and so on hadn't changed one bit.

"Good luck, let me know how it goes," he said, winking at her. She nodded and walked towards the door, turning her head saying, "Don't be a stranger, Ted."

"I promise you I won't be," he said with a soft smile. As she walked out he looked at his phone knowing he had to call Robin and fix things, mostly because his kids missed having her around, but also because he missed her. He shook his head thinking about her and Zoey, how long they had been together and how she hadn't told him as she was afraid of how he would reach. Now in the aftermath he couldn't blame her, as he pressed the dial button on her number, waiting for her to pick up, hoping he could fix things somehow.

* * *

_**About 6 Months Later **_

"Uncle Barney, are you sure people won't laugh at me when I am wearing this," said Jordan, looking at himself in the full view mirror in the bathroom. After all the older man had taking him to the tailor and having it made especially for him. The dress looked like the pink one Ariel wore in the little mermaid movie having dinner with Erik. The nine year old boy had loved it when they tried it on when it was done, and now again he loved how it looked on him.

"Well if they do, let them, as you look stunning," said Barney with a proud smile. He couldn't have been prouder if it was his own daughter. Which now was eleven, she was downstairs playing with Lily's children. At the moment she was wearing a pink and blue dress like the one Sleeping beauty had and a similar tiara.

"Thanks, uncle Barney," he said, giving him a hug. Barney hugged him back, feeling himself swelling inside. He truly loved him as much as the other honorable nephews. Even if this one liked princesses. So what if he bought him a dress like this, it didn't make him less of a man or boy.

"You are welcome, handsome, I am going to go downstairs and see if Robin and Zoey need help with anything, you come down when you are ready alright?" he said and winked at him. As he exited the bathroom, Jenny came inside, she was wearing an outfit like the one Prince Phillip had in the picture on the wall in sleeping beauty, her now brown hair had light stripes and was put up in a neat ponytail. She looked at her little brother, smiling at him as she said, "You look so pretty, Jordy."

"Thank you, you think the moms will like it too," he said, realizing it was the first time he addressed them as such. It felt right though, after all in the six months they lived there they had created more of a home than their own parents ever had. He had taken it hard when Jenny had told him they weren't welcome there anymore. Still it had been a relief as he didn't really want to go back. In his nine years there he could only remember arguing, how his first dad made him almost lose his hearing and the second called him bad things. It still hurt to think of that his mom liked them better and did nothing to protect them. He wasn't allowed to speak up or listen to music or watch TV or anything. Here he could be himself and he had painted the walls in the room that was now his, in a shade of blue with some Disney characters, and the banner of his favorite football team over his bed, and the one of his mom hockey team over his desk. She always watched the games, and if it interfered with any of his football matches she recorded it. He was even starting to like that she wasn't like any other mom, she cursed a bit in Canadian and came with some phrases still, and today he would meet her parents for the first time. He was so excited to meet her father. He had talked to him on the phone up to now, and he was curious to meet this man that wasn't as though as he tried to be, and Robin's mother that was a strange old woman.

"I am sure they will, so before we go down there, I wanted to ask you something," she said, looking serious all of a sudden.

"Okay?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"You like it here too right?" she said. Much like her younger brother she had taken a liking to these women. They really cared about them she learned already from the first night. And even though they were laid back, they did punish them if they broke any boundaries, but nothing like her parents had done over the years like hitting them or locking them in their room without food. More like no TV for a week or come home after school instead of hanging out with friends. They had even let them come with to the animal shelter where Zoey worked a couple of times to help out. She really liked that, as it was fun to make the animals feel better. She also liked playing with the five dogs in the backyard. She didn't have any favorites yet, unlike her brother, she liked all just the same. And the fact that they did get him a hearing aid and his hearing had now improved due to it, so he didn't get teased so much in school and could follow class better, made her respect them a lot. She knew they didn't have to do that, but they did it because they wanted to do it. Even that to her spoke volumes. Also that she could interrupt them anytime night or day to get help with homework or other things without being yelled at made her life easier. She could even bring friends home after school, she had never been allowed or dared so before in her life. She didn't know if she was ready to call them moms yet, but she knew she wanted to stay here because she felt safe and loved. She didn't even mind that they worked what seemed a lot from time to time, as even if they did they always made sure they had time for them, and if one was late home the other would be there. They took them to their after school activities, they showed up whenever Jordan had a football match the last time period, and they even signed up at the bake sale that was a month or so later. She was even sure they would throw her a birthday party when the time came the following month, and she was for the first time looking forward to her birthday, just as she had been looking forwards to today.

"Uh huh, it's great, I mean they are great and so are their friends and their kids," he said, as he liked whenever they were at Lily and Marshall, Barney or Ted's. Fun thing always happened when the group came together. They even got to hear things from their younger days, which was both fun and interesting.

"I was thinking maybe we could ask them to adopt us so we wouldn't have to move every, would you like that?" she asked, looking at him.

"I would love that, really would," he said, just as they heard Zoey yell upstairs, "Jenny, Jordan are you ready to come down?"

"In a moment, could you and Robin come up first, please, it is important!" she yelled back.

She soon heard their footsteps, seeing them show up, both looking worried, she couldn't even remember if birth old mother did that even, not even when her father beat them. She simply stood there, not trying to step in between, then tried to console them after. Zoey was the first to speak saying, "Is everything alright?"

"We can cancel the party and all if it is too much, and have just us," said Robin, worried it would be too many too soon.

"No, it is fine, we wanted to ask something, in private, if that is alright," she said, feeling a little nervous about it.

"Of course sweetheart," said Robin in her softest tone. She knew she would never deny their kids anything.

"We talked about it and we ...would like if you two adopted us as we really love it here," she said with a genuine smile, she knew it most likely would be too soon, but she wanted them to know that if they wanted to go that way they could.

"We do, we really like you and of course the dogs, I don't want to move to another home, I want to be here because this feels like my home," he said, smiling also.

"Our home," she corrected, making him nod.

"Of course we will do that or want to do that," said Robin hugging them both, almost in tears of happiness. She of course knew that would most likely be some time ahead, but it melted her heart they wanted to stay with them.

"We want you to stay here for always," said Zoey hugging them both, before letting them go, adding, "You two look so beautiful."

"You really do, that dress looks perfect on you, Jordan, and the attire on you, Jenny as well, but wait something is missing," she said, winking at her love.

"Really we put on everything from uncle Barney," said Jordan confused.

"Hang on," said Robin as she walked into the master bedroom, holding her hands on her back when she came back out. She smiled at the boy she now considered her son saying, "You cannot be a princess without a proper tiara, just like you cannot be a prince and not have a sword."

She let Zoey put the tiara on their son, as she put the sword onto her daughter's belt saying, "There perfect, now you can run down and see everyone."

"Thanks moms, I love it," said Jordan and ran down the stairs with a big smile on his face. His sister followed right after as she shot them a grin saying, "Thanks, it makes the outfit perfect."

Robin looked at them with tears, whispering, "He called us moms, Zoey, he really did."

"You are such a softie," said Zoey, and kissed her cheek, looking at her wife that was wearing a Belle costume.

"Oh shut up," said Robin pushing the blonde playfully, she was wearing a dress similar to sleeping beauty. She could not have been happier, not even the day she married Zoey in front of her friends and family a couple of months prior. Nothing could compare to the feeling of the young boy calling them, 'moms'. She figured she had gotten what she always wanted, a beautiful wife and two beautiful children, plus a job she loved. She pressed a kiss to Zoey's cheek, making her blush.

"Never, Robin Pierson Scherbatsky, never," she said with a soft laughter, as she slowly started to walk down the stairs. She loved teasing her, knowing it didn't upset her. She looked back to see her coming a step behind her, smiling through tears of happiness, knowing she was the cause, that she and their children would always be the cause of her happiness. She vowed to always make Robin happy when they read their wedding vows, and she meant every word. She knew that even when they frustrated each other they were happy deep down. She also knew that Robin were likely to make love to her that night or early morning, pending on how long they party lasted. And she knew her wife that right now walked by her side, was not a princess at all, she was a queen, and she always would be. All this because she long ago found a broken woman in a bar.

Robin smiled back thinking that she could manage every challenge they would ever meet, because she would no longer face them alone, and it was all due that Zoey saved her years back that night at the bar and she wouldn't have had it any other way. As they descended the stairs she saw her father talking to Jordan telling her what a handsome young man she was and her heart swelled yet again. She was sure it could burst from the happiness she felt, all because of this woman that was now and would forever be by her side.

* * *

Thank you for reading this, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
